


America's Sweetheart

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital
Genre: AU, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-08
Updated: 2009-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 14:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Lucky thinks about his relationship with Emily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	America's Sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks to my friend and beta Judy and to the readers.  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own the characters, fandom or anything you recognize. I only own this story and banner.  
> Link to story banner, which is made by me: http://i81.photobucket.com/albums/j234/Slanni/EmilyBanner.jpg

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: America’s Sweetheart  
Characters: Lucky and Emily  
Pairing: Luckily  
Rating/Warnings: PG-13. AU, Het, OOC.  
Summary: Lucky thinks about his relationship with Emily.  
A/N: Thanks to my friend and beta Judy and to the readers.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own the characters, fandom or anything you recognize. I only own this story and banner.  
Words: 100 words without title and ending.

*America’s Sweetheart*

Emily was the all-American girl and he was okay with that. He loved her and was only concerned about making her happy.

Lucky wanted Emily to have the world, which is why he worked so hard to give her everything she wanted or needed.

She had never asked him for anything and never needed to. He was ready and willing to do anything for the woman he loved more than life itself.

Emily was America’s Sweetheart who never had a bad word to say about anybody even when they deserved it and that was part of why Lucky loved her.

The end.


End file.
